A conventional bed assembly includes a bed frame, support springs, and a mattress. Most mattresses are formed in such a manner that they can be reversed and/or inverted, in order to counteract mattress sagging from continued weight of users in a single position.
Pillow tops have been used in the prior art to extend the useful life of a mattress. The prior art pillow top has usually been relatively thin, and consists of a cushioned pad coextensive with the length and width of the mattress and located on the top surface of the mattress. The pillow top thereby provides additional cushioning on a mattress, while simultaneously protecting the mattress from soiling.
Prior art pillow tops are commonly attached to either the upper or lower surface of the mattress, using hook and loop fasteners, zippers, buttons and the like. These fasteners typically were provided on both sides of the mattress so that the pillow top could be attached or reattached after inverting the mattress.
Another function of the prior art pillow top assembly was to provide additional cushioning and support to a user. In this way, a consumer could purchase either a thin, or thick pillow top, depending upon the amount of support and cushioning desired. However, prior art pillow top assemblies were not capable of providing adjustable support.